Runs in the Family 2: The Search for Alistair
by Zenkx
Summary: A continuation of my fanfic "Runs in the Family". Ser Alistair is alive? [Rated M for language and NSFW scenes] [Slightly AU]
1. Authoress' Notes

AUTHORESS' NOTES

Hooray for series! And DLCs!

I know… I probably messed up the whole canon of Dragon Age with this story, and Maker knows I'm probably going to regret this once DA: 4 comes out. But I can't help it! My mage Warden deserves a better ending that losing Alistair into the damn Fade… also my 'Runs in the Family' fanfic got a little cliffhanger there, didn't it? XD

If you hadn't read it, please read my other fanfic, 'Runs in the Family', first as this is a re-imagined continuation of my slightly AU story.

Also pardon the grammatical/ spelling errors. I was rushing into this a little bit, as I had two more fanfics currently running through my head and I want to get them started as soon as possible. ~_~"

Somebody send me a link in YouTube for a Fem/Human Mage Inquisitor FULL playthrough for Trespasser! XD

Dragon Age Origins and Inquisition is the intellectual property of Bioware.

Like/ Comment/ Subscribe if you love Orlesian frilly cakes (and this story XD)!


	2. Chapter 1

" _Sister…" Solona said as she held up the shield, and by the firelight she realized that she was looking at a Grey Warden's shield… Alistair's shield. "I need your help."_

Alex and Cullen looked at each other, before looking down at Solona in front of his desk, crying in earnest as she sat on a chair, still holding the shield with the hole in the middle.

The Hero of Ferelden arrived during the night of Alex's wedding… her sister's wedding, hiding in Cullen's office, and she had reached out to Cole, knowing the boy could sense her pain and her wish to speak with her sister without anyone outside of their Inner Circle knowing. The boy did what she had bid, pulling Alex into her husband's office rather than telling her she was there. Alex spoke to her there, and when the celebrations of their wedding had finished, pulled her husband with her to speak with Solona, as well.

Cullen rubbed a hand on his forehead, "Let me get this straight… you were riding through Western Approach when you encountered a Rift, and underneath it was this shield?"

Solona nodded, "Yes. I spotted it, and I knew at once it was Alistair's."

"But sister…" Alex said as she bent down, kneeling in front of her and putting her hand on her shoulder, "Alistair couldn't possibly have… it's been a year and a half since I closed the Rift in Adamant. The shield could've… just fallen from the Rift."

Solona looked up at her, "If it did, then it meant that he survived the Nightmare demon. You fought it in Adamant Fortress, but I found this shield several kilometers away." She held it up for her to see, and pointed at how the metal was bent from the inside, "He must have… thrown this through a Rift."

Alex straightened and looked up at her husband, who was looking at Solona in pity, before looking up at her. He sighed heavily, "Solona, what exactly are you asking from us?"

"I want my sister's help." Solona said, determination showing in her eyes, "I want her to open a Rift near Adamant, and I want to look for Alistair. "

The couple blinked in shock at Solona's words, and immediately, Cullen felt pinpricks of anger run down his spine, "Are you telling me you want my _wife_ to be in harm's way again? For a man who could possibly be dead?!"

"HE IS MY HUSBAND!" Solona shouted in anger, making them step back in surprise, "He stayed behind with the Nightmare demon to save my sister, but now that Corypheus is dead, he could be stuck in the Fade, alive! I know he is in there somewhere, and I need her to help me!"

Alex exhaled, "Solona…"

But the Warden stood up and shook her head, "Don't you dare tell me he is dead… or I'm going out of my mind… or I'm possessed by some demon. I've never thought clearer in my whole life. He is alive in the Fade. I'm sure of it. And if what I'm saying isn't enough of a proof to you, then perhaps this is."

Solona raised the shield again, turning it around so the couple faced the armguard, and they blinked when they saw some sort of writing, etched by what seems to be a point of a sword.

 _help_


	3. Chapter 2

"Please do not tell me you're considering this."

Alex sighed as she continued to stare at the skies, turning yellow and red as the sun set, with a greenish haze since she had closed the Breach a year before. She was able to hide Solona away from the prying eyes of her wedding visitors, keeping her in Cullen's office and previous room to rest, since the man had started sleeping in her… or rather their… quarters, with his personal items moved to a new closet next to her own. She and her husband had said farewell to her adopted father, to Cullen's siblings and to their various wedding guests, as well as to Varric, who was heading to Kirkwall to help rebuild the town for a few months, as well as to Leliana and Vivienne, who were heading to Val Royeaux for the spymaster's coronation as Divine Victoria.

She turned around from the balcony of the room, heading towards the bed, seeing Cullen scowling as he removed his boots. Beside their bed was Alona's crib, their blond-haired, green eyed daughter blissfully full and asleep after the tiring day. She bent over the crib, touching the girl's soft tresses, before straightening again and heading to the right side of the bed, where she normally slept.

"She's my sister, Cullen." She said as she pulled on her hair, wincing as the hairpins finally got removed from her fiery red hair, and she sighed blissfully as they fell down to her shoulders and her back. "And I was the reason he stayed and fought the demon. I don't know if he's still lives, but I have to give her the chance to at least see him again… dead or alive."

She heard Cullen sigh as he stood up, removing the sash that enveloped his torso, "I know… I know that we owe Warden Alistair your life. But I can't… I can't risk you going back into the Fade…"

"That's why I'm taking Solona and the others with me." She stood up again and faced her husband, "I'm not going there without back-up, Cullen. Cole and Blackwall have already gone there with me before. I'm sure they'll be able to protect me."

Cullen sighed again, and he turned his back towards her as he started to unbutton his outer coat, and Alex stood up and went towards him, facing her husband. He looked at her, looking a little frightened, "I just… don't want to lose you. And I don't want Alona to lose her mother."

Alex's hands crawled up his chest, and she gently removed the first button on her husband's coat, "Let's say that the roles are reversed, Cullen… if Solona was the one who had the Anchor… and I was the one who was left in the Fade, what would you do?"

Cullen watched her intently as she continued to remove his outer coat, and she reached up to his shoulders as she finished the last button, sliding the garment off his body and down his arms to the floor, "I would be doing the same… I would return to the Fade and find you." He sighed resolutely as he finally nodded, "Alright, alright… You can go, but only if you promise that you'll come back."

"I promise." She whispered, and she raised herself up, kissing his mouth languidly as her hands crawled up under his inner shirt, her nails clawing against his abdominals and making him growl, "Thank you for understanding, husband."

He growled against her lips as he hugged her, his hands reaching back, undoing the lace that held her dress together and untying it slowly, "And here I thought I could get a proper honeymoon with you… take a trip… maybe head to Rivain… somewhere sunny to take you away from this cold mountain air or the wet Fereldan weather…"

Alex laughed as he finished untying the laces, and she wriggled off the Orlesian dress, revealing her corset and small clothes. Cullen's gaze grew heated as she pushed her husband, and he fell into the bed, with her crawling over him, her hands busily untying the laces that held his breeches. "We'll go there when this is done, husband. And as for the honeymoon… well… Alona _is_ sleeping rather peacefully right now…"

"She is, isn't she?" Cullen said as his voice lowered into an almost growl, and Alex helped him as she slid his pants off his legs, "Maybe it had something to do with me making sure that she tired herself out by playing with her Auntie Mia and Rose a moment ago."

"Well, I'm afraid Alona is going to get spoiled rotten from your siblings, but thank you for doing that." Alex said as she crawled over to him again, straddling his legs as she sat back against his lap and feeling his hardness against their smallclothes, unbuttoning the front of the corset as Cullen watched her, his eyes glazed with lust as his hands ghosted over her bare legs, "Have I ever told you how ridiculously sexy you are when you hold our daughter, husband?"

Cullen chuckled as he pushed himself up to remove his undershirt, just as Alex removed the corset, baring her bare breasts to him, and he hugged her tight, pressing her body against him as he growled wantonly, "And you, Alexandra Irene Rutherford, are sexy… period."

Alex smiled as she bent over and kissed him again, her tongue reaching into his mouth and tasting his favorite spiced wine, "Honey tongue, you…" She whispered as she breathed, relaxing and surrendering herself to the pleasures her husband was giving her.


	4. Chapter 3

Alex had her arms crossed, one hand under her chin, not listening to the others speaking as they waited for Cullen and Blackwall in the War Room. Her Inner Circle stood in front of her, with the table between them, and beside her stood Josephine and Scout Harding, whom Leliana had elevated to be her new Spymaster since she was made Divine and now resided in Orlais. The dwarf peered up at what remained of her Inner Circle, since Varric and Vivienne had left for Kirkwall and Val Royeaux. Her brothers, Maxwell and Daylen, were also there, speaking with their paramours, Dorian and Cassandra.

"So, what's going on, sister?" Maxwell said as he looked down at a map, now devoid of some of the daggers and pins that usually marked it, except for one that lay near the Western Approach, "From your missive, you sounded rather serious. Is something the matter?"

The doors of the War Room opened, and Alex looked up to see Blackwall and Cullen, their armors gleaming in the morning light, "Pardon our tardiness, Inquisitor." Cullen told her respectfully. She might be his wife, but he still considered her his superior officer, since she is the leader of their forces. "I had to speak with Ser Blackwall privately. Please start with your debriefing."

Alex raised her eyebrow at him, but at her Inner Circle's expectant gazes, she sighed and leaned over at the table, "I thank you all for coming, and believe me, I wouldn't have disturbed you all if this isn't important."

"Well, that's foreboding." Daylen said, and he crossed his arms, "What's going on, sister?"

"I'd like to launch a rescue mission." She said, looking intently at her brothers, "For a member of our family."

The twins looked at each other in shock, before looking at her, "What?"

The door opened again, and everyone looked around and gasped, as Solona strode forward, carrying a velvet cloth, heading towards Alex, "Hello again, everyone… my brothers."

Maxwell and Daylen were about to head to her, but Alex raised her hand and they stopped, "We'll have time for pleasantries later, brothers, but now we have something urgent to speak with everyone."

The twins looked disappointed, but they returned to their place, and Alex took the velvet cloth, uncovering the shield and showing it to them. "Solona came here last night, hiding in Cullen's office. She… believes that this came from a Rift in the Western Approach."

"But that's… isn't that Ser Alistair's shield?" Daylen said, looking at the pierced shield.

Solona nodded, "Yes, it is. Alex told me this was the shield he had, when he entered the Fade with her in Adamant Fortress. I believe he is still alive… and trapped in the Fade."

They all blinked in shock, and immediately the twins understood their meaning. "For the love of the Maker, sister… don't tell me…"

"Yes." Alex interrupted the twins before they finished their sentence, "I'm going into the Fade… again. To look for Alistair."

"That's madness!" Maxwell shouted in anger.

"Are you crazy?!" Daylen seconded.

" _Festis bei umo canaverum,_ woman! What do you think you're going to do?!" Dorian added.

The room interrupted into a boisterous discussion, with the twins and Dorian vocally berating the two of them. Alex reached up and rubbed her temple, looking over at her husband, who had remained quiet, but the look on his face still showed his disapproval. Blackwall had the same look, mainly because he already had been into the Fade with her, and the experience still shook him to the core.

"ENOUGH." Solona said in a commanding tone, and the room immediately silenced, looking in shock at the Warden. "We're not here to discuss anything else. Alex and I… and her Advisors had already agreed on this."

"As if we're going to let you go there alone." Maxwell scoffed angrily.

"And that's the reason why I called you all." Alex said, lowering her arms and putting her hands on her hips instead, "I'm not going to force anyone to come with me, but I ask that you understand… what would you do if your loved one was in danger?" She looked at the twins, "I know for a fact that if Cassandra or Dorian were trapped in the Fade, you would do the same."

Maxwell and Daylen looked at each other, before speaking together, "Not if it puts you in danger, Alex."

"What you're asking of your sister is dangerous, Solona." Dorian said, rubbing his temple as well, "You're putting the Inquisitor in a huge risk. What if the Nightmare demon is still in there? It took one man to stay behind to keep it occupied. Are you really willing to risk someone else to take Ser Alistair's place?"

Solona's face looked visibly distraught, "I know… I know the risk and the dangers. And if someone is going to stay behind again, then I will assure you… I will not risk anyone else's life… but my own."

"NO!" The twins shouted in anger again, but Alex merely closed her eyes as Solona raised her hand, "I've decided it, brothers. I will find Alistair. If he is alive, then we will do our hardest to bring him back, if he is not…" She swallowed visibly, "Then I'd rather die beside his body in the Fade than waste any more of my short life away from him again."

They silenced again as they looked at her, and Alex thought it was safe to speak again, "I will be heading into the Fade with my sister, and that is final. Maxwell, Daylen… if you really want us to live, then do some research. I want to know that if it's a fact that the Fade is a mirror of our world, and that if we are to return, we can use the Rift in the Western Approach as an exit."

Daylen swallowed, "You've already proven that, Alex, when you returned from the Fade through a Rift in Adamant. I surmise that the distance would be a bit more considerable than the last time."

Maxwell exhaled, "If the Nightmare demon was in Adamant, and you sealed it, then perhaps Ser Alistair had moved away from there. If you could open a Rift at the Fortress itself, perhaps you can follow his trail from there."

"Thank you." Alex said gently at them, to show that she was not angry despite of their disapproval, "Now… like I said, I'm not going to force anyone to come with me, but I will need people to join us. We cannot do this on our own."

"I'll go with you." A quiet voice said from behind the room, and Alex watched as Cole came forward, wringing his hands, "I'm… I'm not sure if I can help… and I know that it would feel wrong again… but if he is there, I can sense if he is hurting or hapless. I will help."

"Thank you, Cole." Alex said, smiling gratefully at the boy, and Dorian sighed heavily, "Fine. I will go as well."

Maxwell blinked, "Dorian, you can't…"

"It took a Tevinter to ruin the Fade." Dorian said as he waved his hand, "And it would take another Tevinter to make it a little better." The mage laughed a little as he flourished his hand, "And besides, another mage is useful, yes? Three mages are better against Fade demons."

"I will not allow you to risk your life for this." Maxwell growled, but Dorian merely patted his face lightly.

"I know, _amatus_. But Alex helped me with my family, it is only right that I help you with yours." Dorian said, smiling lovingly at him, "Do you not trust me with your sisters' life, Maxwell? You know I will do my best to protect them both."

Maxwell glowered at him, but he sighed as he shook his head angrily, before turning around and leaving the room, visibly upset. Alex was about to call him, but Solona put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will go as well." Another voice said, and Daylen blinked in shock as Cassandra came forward, "If you are going to face Fade demons, then my skills as a Seeker would be useful. I will protect you all, for Daylen's sake."

Daylen merely sighed, and shook his head, and Alex raised a brow at him, "You're not going to protest?"

"My lover is strong, she can protect you." Daylen said, "I cannot say that I am not as upset as Maxwell on her decision, but she's right. Cassandra can protect you much more than I could." He laughed a little before he looked at the Seeker fondly and putting an arm around her waist, causing the woman to blush, "Besides, Cassandra's hard-headed. You can't really turn her away from something when she's already decided on it. Just promise me you'll bring her back, Solona."

Solona nodded at her brother, "Of course, I will, Daylen. I swear it."

Sera shook her head, "No friggin' way I'm going there, Inky. Going there the first time was a fluke you did, but no. Just no."

Bull shrugged his shoulders, "Do you want me to come with you, boss? You know I hate demons, but if you want to me come with you, I will."

Alex shook her head, "Actually, no. I have a more important job for you and Sera, Bull. The two of you and the Chargers are to take care of Alona with Cullen while I'm gone. I know for a fact that Stitches has a daughter in Denerim. I'm sure he can keep her safe and healthy while we're gone."

"Actually, Inquisitor…" Cullen said from the back, putting his hands on his sword's scabbard, "That would be a good idea… considering I'll be going with you into the Fade."

Alex and Solona blinked in shock, as Cullen came forward. "I've spoken with Ser Blackwall about this. He will take charge of the soldier's training while I'm gone, with Lady Josephine's aid, of course."

The Ambassador blushed at the thought of working with the man, but she coughed, "Commander, are you quite sure…"

"Yes, I am sure, Lady Montilyet." Cullen said as he looked at Alex, as if he was daring her to protest, "The only way I can be sure that the Inquisitor… that my _wife_ is coming home safe is if I am there to protect her. I may no longer be taking lyrium, but I am still a templar. My skills would be invaluable should there be a fight in the Fade."

Cullen watched as Alex stared back at him, her nostrils flaring a little in anger. He quite understood why, as he had not told her about his decision. He turned his gaze to Solona, who was surprised with his decision but nonetheless, she nodded. "Then it's agreed. Alex, Cullen, Cole, Cassandra, Dorian and I will be heading to Adamant Fortress to open a Rift. Bull, Sera and the Chargers will stay to take care of my niece..."

"If I may, my lady." Harding interrupted, raising a hand timidly, "If you're going to open a Rift in Adamant, don't you think the demons would come through, as well as in the Rift in the Approach that would be your exit point?"

"We'll take care of them." Bull said, "Since Sera and Maxwell are going to stay behind, I can take the Chargers and cover you at Adamant…"

"And I can cover your exit at the Approach." Daylen said as he nodded, "I'll speak with Grand Enchanter Fiona. Perhaps some of the Circle Mages can help with that. It's the least I can do to help you, Solona."

"Thank you, Daylen." Solona said, smiling down at her younger brother, "Blackwall, Harding and Lady Montilyet will take charge of Skyhold while we're gone." She looked over at Alex, who still looked furious at her husband's decision to come along to speak properly, so she took over for her. "Please prepare for the trip to Adamant then. Those who will remain, may Andraste guide you while we're gone. This meeting is concluded."

The people in the War Room started heading to the doors, with Dorian jogging a little to head to the library where Maxwell probably went, and Daylen and Cassandra were talking in hushed tones. Cullen remained standing, watching Alex, and Solona touched her sister's shoulder, making her look at her, "Thank you for this, Alex. I cannot tell you how grateful I am. Alistair and I will be eternally in your debt. And as for Cullen…" She leaned over towards Alex's ear and whispered, "He is your husband. He _wants_ to take care of you. Take it easy on him."

Solona patted her cheek fondly, leaving the room, watching the husband and wife stare each other down on other sides of the War Table. She raised her hand at Josephine and Harding, who followed her towards the doors.

"Are you… quite sure is it safe for us to leave them, Warden Commander?" Harding asked her politely, and the Warden smiled down at her.

"Believe me… as one who experienced Cullen's wrath before, it would be safer if we just leave them to talk it over." Solona said as Harding and Josephine left the room, and she closed the doors soundly. "You might want to check on the merchants out the courtyard as well, Lady Montilyet. I'm pretty certain you won't be able to work properly while the two are in there."

Josephine nodded, "I will take your word on that, Warden Commander Theirin."


	5. Chapter 4

"So that's it then?" Alex said as she scowled down at Cullen the moment the doors of the War Room closed, "You just _decided_ to go into the Fade? Without even telling me?"

Cullen exhaled through his nose, "You're my _wife_. Of course, I'm going with you to the Fade."

Alex growled in frustration, "Cullen, you _can't_ go in there with me! There are demons in there! It's going to be ten times worse than what happened to you in Kinloch Tower!"

"And you expect me to stand by idly while you enter that kind of danger… again?! For the third time?!" Cullen answered her back, his voice rising a little, "When I was in the Circle, I was weak and foolish and young. You told me yourself that I have grown braver and stronger. Do you really think that I won't be able to handle this?"

"I don't want you risking your life for this!" Alex said, and she ran her hands through her head, "What if something _does_ happen in there? I can't… I don't want Alona to be left orphaned if something were to happen to us!"

"Which is why I am going!" Cullen said again, his hand clenching as he pointed down at the map, "The last time you were in the Fade, we lost Ser Alistair… and I almost lost you! Do you have _any_ idea how much that scared me… to not be on your side to fight, to keep you safe? You put your life in danger _every single damned day_ when Corypheus was alive, and what did I do, huh? I stayed here, like a stupid little boy, training troops day and night and leading charges in your name. No! This time I am going with you, whether you want it or not. And if anything happens to us… then…" He swallowed a little, "Then Maxwell and Daylen will have full rights to raise our daughter."

Alex growled again and stamped her foot angrily, "You're making this harder, Cullen!"

"No, it's not hard at all, woman!" Cullen said, slamming his fist against the table and making Alex jump, "You are _MY_ wife! You are _MY_ love! And I cannot bear to think of you going there again without me! Is that so hard to understand?! Do you really want me to suffer the same fate as your sister?"

"The question is, do you want me to suffer the same fate as Solona!?" Alex returned back at him, "Cullen, if something were to happen to you in there, I can't… I won't… _I don't want to lose you!_ "

"And I don't want to lose _you_!" Cullen almost shouted, "When are you going to get that through that thick skull of yours?! I'm going with you to protect you! Because I can't bear to lose you as much as you can't bear to lose me!"

Alex sighed before burying her head in her hands in frustration, and Cullen took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself before coming forward and taking her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, and he sighed as he reached up and caressed her cheek, "Alexandra, you must remember. I am _your_ husband. It's my job, as your commander and as your husband, to protect you in any way I can. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. And I know that you love me, so much so that you are willing to keep me in harm's way. But if anything were to happen to you in there, even if I had Alona… I don't think… I don't think I'll be able to live without you at my side. So please, for my sake and our daughter's, let me come with you so I can protect you and make sure you come home alive."

Alex sighed again as she bent her head, and Cullen wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his armored chest, grasping at his feathered cloak. "You're a hard-headed ass, do you know that?" She told him, her voiced muffled.

He laughed as he bent over and kissed her forehead, "Perhaps, but if I remember correctly, you love me despite of it. And you also love my ass."

She chuckled as she raised her face up to his, so close that their noses were only an inch from each other. "Well, it's a rather delectable ass, I'll give you that. By the way, did we just have our first major fight?"

Cullen blinked and laughed out loudly, "I guess we did. But at least it's an argument over who loves who the most, instead of some inane accusation of mistresses or lovers."

"If we have that sort of argument, you can be sure you'll never get out of here alive, husband." Alex said, and he laughed again as his embrace grew tighter, "Why would I need a mistress when the most perfect woman in Thedas is in my arms already?"

She snorted as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, "Is this flattery you're giving me your way to make me agree to you coming along?"

He smirked at her, knowing full well what it did to her, as his hand travelled down from her back to the curve of her bottom, "Well… you have to admit, flattery and sex is a much better form of bribery than just arguing with me. It is, after all, much more… enjoyable than shouting ourselves hoarse."

"Bribing me with sex to allow you to come with me to the Fade?" Alex said as Cullen gently pushed against her, until the back of her hips bumped against the War Table, "What if I still say no?"

Cullen's gaze grew heated as he grasped her hips and lifted her up so that she sat on the War Table, and he grinded against her, making her gasp as she felt his hardness against the apex of her thighs. "Then I'll make sure that my… _efforts_ … will make you change your mind."

* * *

Two hours later, after thoroughly checking on the various merchants in Skyhold's courtyard, Josephine returned to her office, holding various papers of merchant requests on her clipboard. She sighed as she settled down on her seat, rifling through the pages, but her head raised when she heard the door opening, revealing Alex, looking flushed and disheveled as she entered her office from the War Room.

At the sight of her, Alex's face turned even redder, but she pulled on her shirt as she said formally, "Ambassador Montilyet, please tell Ser Blackwall that he will be in charge of the army's training while Commander Cullen is gone."

Josephine bit her lip a little to stop herself from grinning, "Have you changed your mind then, Inquisitor, about the Commander accompanying you to the Approach?"

Alex blinked, as if she was daydreaming, "What? Oh… yes. I have. The Commander will be accompanying me to the Approach. Please tell the others we will be heading there tomorrow at dawn."

She bowed at her, "Of course, Inquisitor." And she watched as Alex continued to walk, towards the Throne Room, before heading left, towards her own bedroom. But as the woman disappeared, the door to the War Room burst open again, this time revealing Cullen, who was busily smoothing his hair against his head and fixing his feather lined cloak.

"Commander." Josephine said in greeting, and the man looked up at her in surprise, his face flushing. "Ambassador Montilyet! How… how long have you been here?"

The woman smirked at him knowingly, "Long enough to see the Inquisitor, in fact. I take it your… argument about heading to the Approach has been… settled?"

Cullen's face turned redder, but he grinned widely as he winked at her, "What can I say? I can be rather… persuasive to my wife. Do you know where she headed?"

Josephine pointed to the left, "I believe she headed back to her room." She gave him a wicked grin as she added, "I think your… discussions are not yet concluded."

The Commander laughed out loud, scratching the back of his neck but he winked again as he walked towards her door, "Well, I suppose I should follow her then. Perhaps she needs a bit more… _enticing_ to allow me to go with her to the Approach."

Josephine's melodious laughter echoed through her office as Cullen opened the door to the Throne Room, the nobles whispering under their breaths at the sheer loudness of it, as the Commander chuckled as well and half-jogged towards the Inquisitor's room.


	6. Chapter 5

Cullen continued to watch Alex as she held her daughter close to her chest, humming a small song… _In Uthenera,_ as he remembered it. Their daughter loved it ever since she was born, and even though she was too young to appreciate music, she seemed to love her mother's voice… much more so than his anyway. He looked back at their horses, saddled and ready with supplies, and Solona was watching Alex and Alona intently, but also sadly, as if it broke her heart to tear her sister away from her niece.

Maxwell moved, coming forward and touching Alex's arm, "Sister, if you must do this, then go. I'll take care of her as if she is my own."

Alex let out a small sniff as she buried her face against Alona's golden curls again, "Just a little longer, Maxwell."

Her brother silenced and stepped back a little, standing beside Sera, who was watching them sadly as well. In truth, it hurt Cullen to let his daughter go this morning as well, after feeding her breakfast. He held her for as long as he could, not letting even the workers touch Alona, keeping his daughter in his arms as he went around Skyhold to perform his various duties, as well as seeing the others off to guard their entrance and exit points in the Approach. It was only when they were ready to leave that he let go of her, passing her to her mother to hold before the journey.

"Inky…" Sera now said, and Cullen watched as the young elf approached his wife, "You need to get goin'. And then you can come back, after kicking the Fade's arse, and be with widdle Button here, yeah?"

Alex looked up at her, "Come back?"

Sera laughed loudly, "Of course, you're going to come back! Button will be waiting for you, and her Wardeny Uncle and Auntie and Cully-Wully."

Alex sighed, before she nodded, and she handed over Alona to Sera. The elf held on to the girl carefully, surprising Cullen, as he didn't know the elf was pretty good at children. She cuddled a little at Alona, "Come on, Button! Let's go throw pies at people!"

Sera jogged, making Alona laugh distractedly, her daughter's cute, melodious voice filling the air as she squealed in delight, and Alex sighed as she watched the elf run off with her daughter. She looked up at Maxwell, "Take good care of her for me, brother."

Maxwell nodded solemnly and hugged her, "I will, if you promise you'll come back."

Alex nodded against his shoulder, before she patted his back and headed over to her horse. Cullen looked back at Maxwell and nodded at him, and the man nodded back, his eyes clearly saying his message. _Bring her back._

Cullen got on his horse, waiting on Alex to move forward, but she looked back at Skyhold again. He had seen the look on her face before, that day when they rode towards the Arbor Wilds to confront Corypheus. It was as if she was memorizing the castle, its fields and it's walls, and the people in it. Finally she sighed, and urged her horse forward, with Solona, Dorian, Cassandra and Cole following behind her.

Solona made her horse gallop right beside Alex's, and she turned towards her sister, "Alex… your daughter's name…"

Alex's green eyes were hard with determination as she kept her gaze focused on the road ahead of them, "I named her after you and Alistair."

Solona blinked in surprise, "I… thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." Alex said as she raised her eyes to Solona, and Cullen saw that she was… a little angry, "If something happens to me or to my husband, you can be sure I'll change her name. I will not allow my daughter to grow up without her parents, sister."

Solona's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and Alex spurred her horse forward, putting some distance between her and her sister. Cullen moved forward so that he rode beside Solona, and he heard the woman sigh, "She is… really upset about this, isn't she?"

"She loves you." Cullen told her, "And she loved Ser Alistair as a brother. You've given her… a hard decision to make, to help you or do nothing to aid you."

"I know I ask too much of her." Solona said, and she looked up at him, "I know you're angry at me for making her do this. But you must understand… I love Alistair more than my own life."

Cullen scoffed, "You're not wrong… about me being angry. But I understand you as well. If things had been different, I would've done the same to look for Alex. However…" He scowled down at her threateningly, "If you put her in danger, Solona… if you can't bring my wife home, then I will hunt you like a runaway apostate and cut you down myself, no matter how much my wife begs for mercy."


	7. Chapter 6

"Huh. So it seems I missed that."

Alex and Cullen looked down from the broken bridge, seeing the gaping hole of a Rift, glowing bright green against the dim of Adamant Fortress. She had accidentally opened the Rift a year and a half ago, after she and her party had fallen from the bridge, destroyed by Corypheus' pet fake Archdemon. It had remained, even though the Breach was already closed, and it caused Alex's hand to glow green again.

"There were a few demons, but we were able to clear them out, boss." A deep voice behind them said, and they looked up to see Iron Bull wiping his blade with a cloth, "The demons found it hard to get out from there."

"I should like to think so." Alex said as she turned around from the Rift and walked towards his Chargers, who looked pleased at the battle they just had with a Pride and Sloth demon, wiping their blades clean from the fight. "If my memory serves me correctly, this Rift is located _above_ the Fade itself."

Cole came towards her, wringing his hands, "Yes, I remember. We were flying… then falling, flailing into the Rift itself. Your mark flared bright, and then we were there." The boy shook his head, causing his hat to flop a little, "I… don't think the Nightmare demon is still there… but I still sense Fear…"

Alex sighed heavily as she ran a hand on her forehead, "Well, thanks for the heads up on that, Cole." She then turned to Bull and Krem, who were speaking, "Are Daylen and the mages in position, Bull?"

"Yes, Your Worship." Krem said as he nodded at her, "Your brother is on the other side of the Approach, standing by with Grand Enchanter Fiona. I suggest that if you're heading into the Fade, you should do so quickly, so you can come back here and close this Rift as well."

"If any other demons dare come out from this side, we'll be sure to kill the assholes, boss." Iron Bull continued, grinning excitedly.

"I'll hold you to that, Bull." Alex said, patting the Qunari's arm, and she turned around again towards the bridge, only to see Solona peering down at the Rift. She made her way towards her sister, "Are you sure you want to do this, sister?"

"I'm positive." Solona said as she looked back up at her, "Just… how exactly are we going to get in there?"

Alex snorted a bit, and she pointed down, directly into the Rift, causing Solona to blink in surprise, "Wait, what? You mean you're going to…"

Cullen sighed heavily, "How do you think they got in there, Solona?"

Solona blinked up at Alex, who was frowning, no doubt thinking of what lay ahead, "Maker, I'm sorry, Alex… I didn't…"

"What? You're deciding to turn back now? Now that we're here?" Alex snapped at Solona, making the Warden look at her sadly, "We're here. We're jumping. And we're going to look for Alistair."

Solona quieted, but she nodded, readying her staff behind her. Cullen stood by Alex's side and took her hand, grasping it tightly. His wife looked up at him, looking slightly terrified, "Cullen, you can still turn back. If… if something happens to you in there, I can't…"

"If something happens to _you_ in there, then I can't." Cullen told her as he raised their grasped hands, and he kissed it, "We'll do this. Together, as we always have."

Alex's eyes watered with tears of gratitude, and Cullen wiped them away before kissing her forehead, just as Cole came forward and took Alex's hand on the other side. Solona came up and took Cullen's left hand with her right, and she grasped to Cassandra to her left, while the Seeker reached out to Dorian.

The Tevinter mage sighed heavily as he pulled on his robe's collar with his free hand nervously, "If we don't come out of here alive, I will be _very_ upset."

Alex snorted a little, "If we don't come out of here alive, we're _all_ going to be upset." She breathed in, "Is everyone ready?"

"No. I'm not." Cassandra said as she tightened her hold on Dorian, making the man wince, "But then again, I doubt anyone of us is."

Cullen laughed out a little, "True enough, Seeker." He swallowed heavily, "Right then… three… two… one… JUMP!"

They all jumped simultaneously, with Solona and Alex shrieking, and Cullen fought his fear and the instinct of closing his eyes. He watched as he fell in feet first, the Rift below them getting bigger, and soon his urges won and he closed his eyes, waiting for the contact… and perhaps his certain death… of the cold hard ground.


	8. Chapter 7

But he was surprised when instead of hitting the ground, he felt himself floating into the air. He opened his eyes, and he blinked when he realized that the ground was directly in front of his face, and he was floating two inches above it. He marveled at the strangeness of it all, until he saw Dorian move, reaching out a finger to touch the ground, and they fell heavily down the dirt.

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise as she forced herself up, before hunkering down and helping Dorian up. Alex and Cole were, surprisingly, already on their feet, having been in the Fade before, with the boy nervously holding on to his wife's hand again. Cullen looked over beside him to see Solona, looking a little pale but unhurt, and he bent over and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Lady Theirin?" He asked as Solona finally straightened, and her green eyes, bright emerald as that of her sister's, widened at the sight in front of them.

"The Fade." Solona whispered, looking around, at the various boulders floating by some unknown force, at the darkened sky above and the shadows of crumbling castles beyond the area. "I've been here in my dreams during my Harrowing… and when I saved Arl Eamon's son in Redcliffe eleven years ago. But to be here physically…"

"I feel wrong now." Dorian said as he looked around as well, grimacing, "The last time a Tevinter was here, it unleashed the First Blight upon the world. What would happen now that it has happened again?"

"I don't know." Alex answered him as she grasped on to Cole's hand, "But it does feel… a little different than the last time I was here. Doesn't it, Cole?"

The boy beside her nodded, "Yes… it's… different… calmer, cooler, conformed… but crumbling? There's something…" He blinked and he looked at Solona, "He was here. He was hurt, harmed, hapless… but healed? He thought he could come back from whence he came but he can't."

Solona blinked in surprise before looking at Alex, "So that means… he was able to kill of the Nightmare demon?"

"Possibly." Alex said, shrugging, "I don't feel… the same disturbance the Nightmare demon had caused before. But there are still some spirits around."

Cole nodded beside her, "Yes, they are here. Watching, waiting, wandering but wary. They will not harm us."

Alex nodded at Cole, but as she turned around, she saw Cullen, standing still in front of them, staring up at the dark silhouette of the Black City, several distances ahead. With one of her hands still holding on to Cole, she took her husband's hand, and he lowered his gaze on her, his amber eyes looking frightened.

"Cullen, I am here." She told him, and she reached up to touch his cheek as Cole let go of her and lowered his hat over his eyes respectfully, to give them privacy. Her husband sighed, and he raised his hand to press her palm to his cheek.

"I know." He said, closing his eyes, "I am here… in the Fade… with you. That should… comfort me."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, looking slightly alarmed at the fear on his face, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I… I remember my nightmares… the dreams I had when I was suffering from lyrium withdrawal." He said, his throat tight, "They say people enter the Fade in their dreams. And now that I am here physically, I… I'm a little frightened… of what spirits we will meet."

Alex sighed, wrapping her arms around him, and he sank into her embrace, his face snuggling against her neck to breathe in her lavender scent, "I'm here, husband. If the demons attack you here, look at me, and remember why we are here… and why we must survive this."

Cullen nodded, and he inhaled, "I will. I wish I could say the same for you, but you're already a mage, and you've been here before. Come on, let's finish this so we can go back to our daughter."

She nodded as she raised her face up and kissed his mouth, and he stilled his urge to press her lips harder towards him. When she separated, she smiled up at him again, before taking Cole's hand, pointing north.

"We met with the Nightmare demon over there." Alex said, "We've better get a move on, it's a bit of a walk, and even without the Nightmare demon, we can never be too sure. Keep your guard up."

"If this is where you fell into, Inquisitor, does this mean this is where you met the… Spirit of Divine Justinia as well?" Cassandra said as they started walking, "I've read your report."

She turned around at the Seeker who was looking around hopefully, but she shook her head, "Yes, this is where I met her, Cassandra. But I'm sorry… I do not think she is here anymore."

"I… see." The Seeker said, her voice softening with disappointment, "I guess… I should not have been so eager. She is just a spirit, after all. Come, let us find Ser Alistair and be done with this place."

"I couldn't agree more, Cassandra." Alex said as they continued on.


	9. Chapter 8

They continued on walking through the Fade, with Cole and Alex confident at the path they took, since they had already traveled it once before. A few of the rock formations seemed to have changed, true, but the winding path they took was still there, still essentially leading them towards the place where they once fought the Nightmare demon.

At a fork in the road, Alex seemed to have hesitated, stopping Cole with her hand, and for a moment she grew silent, staring down at the winding road on the right. She remembered that the road led to the place where she and Hawke, her second-cousin, had seen the graves, bearing the names of her Inner Circle, Hawke and Alistair and their true fears.

"What's wrong?"

Alex looked behind her, seeing Cassandra, Dorian, Solona and Cullen looking at them in confusion, as they stopped in the middle of the road. She raised her eyes to her husband, and she remembered the tomb that had his name, and that of Solas'.

 _My husband's greatest fear is insanity…_ She thought as she looked up at him, _And Solas' fear is dying alone. I wonder if it would still be the same fears now?_

Cullen tilted his head, as if he was wondering what she was thinking of, and she smiled at him before reaching up to pat his cheek, "It's nothing, husband. It's quite alright."

"Inquisitor! We have company!"

Alex and Cullen turned just as Cassandra and Cole unsheathed their blades, and Dorian and Solona readied their staff. Cullen positioned himself in front of Alex, raising his shield, and she saw several shadows moving in front of them. But as Alex raised her staff to cast a spell, the shadows came to light, and she gasped in fear.

The shadows formed into the familiar shapes of her daughter and her husband, their eyes black and their skin pale as death, blood flowing from their noses and mouths, walking towards her with their mouths open and screaming in pain. Their clothes were tattered, slashed by what seemed to be multiple swords, and Alex saw several rotting wounds on their bodies. She stepped back a little, and she felt the prickles of fear on her spine, and she grasped her staff so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Alex!" She heard Dorian call out to her, and she turned her eyes fearfully at the mage, who was fighting and casting spells as Cole and Cassandra charged, "Keep your wits about you, woman! They are demons! Fight them!"

"I… I can't…" Alex said as tears fell from her eyes at the sight of her family's decaying corpses. "I can't…!"

"Inquisitor! Behind you!" Cassandra yelled out, and Alex turned around, and she froze in fear as Cullen's corpse grasped her left shoulder, his black eyes staring her down as he raised his blade against her. She screamed as she covered her face, waiting for the blow to come.

But somebody had come forward, knocking the dead Cullen away, before beheading it with a silver sword. She felt herself being shaken, and she raised her head to see the real Cullen… her real husband, look down at her worriedly, "Alexandra, love! I'm here! Are you hurt?!"

"Cullen. I…" But the fear in her heart gripped at her, and she hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his waist, and she cried at his chest as he held her just as tightly in his arms, burying his head on her hair.

Cassandra killed the last of the demons with her sword, and she huffed as she sheathed it again and headed towards her, still crying at Cullen's shoulder, "It seems that Fear demons still linger, and they shaped themselves into what we fear the most." The Seeker swallowed visibly, "The demon transformed itself to me as… as Daylen, murdered by Maker knows what."

"It showed itself to me as Alistair." Solona said, looking down at her sister in pity, "Alex must've… seen them as dead people… as Cullen or Alona."

Cullen sighed as he ran a hand down his wife's back, "They showed themselves as Alex to me as well, dead with black eyes." He kissed her forehead as her sobs slowly stilled, "Hush, love. I'm right here. I'm still with you."

Alex nodded, and she sniffed, "I know… I know you're here… but the demons…"

"They are still here, lurking, skulking, hiding… they smelled our fears and took shapes… playing, haunting… devouring our dread." Cole said as he bent over by Alex and she lifted her head from Cullen's chest to peek at the boy. Cole smiled a little and reached out, touching her cheek and wiping her tears away. "You have to be strong, Inquisitor. They want you… need you… to feed on you and take over your body. You don't have to be afraid. We're here. Cullen's here. He's bright and brave and beside you. He will protect you."

Cole's words must've comforted her, as Alex's sobs finally stilled, and she sighed heavily as she nodded, "Thank you, Cole… you're right. I'm sorry. I should have expected this. This is the Fade, after all."

Cullen helped her up so that she stood, but he still kept his arm around her. Alex kissed his mouth in gratitude, "I'm sorry I worried you, husband."

He smiled a little at her as he leaned over and kissed her hard, completely oblivious to their company. He savored the taste of her for a moment before separating and kissing her nose teasingly, causing her to finally smile. "And here I thought you'd be the braver one, since you've been here already."

Alex blinked up in surprise, before she laughed out loudly, "I know. I'm horrible."

He chuckled as he hugged her again, hoping that his touch would comfort her, which it did. "I'm right here with you, wife. You don't have to be afraid of the demons."

She sighed again as she nodded, "Yes, you're here. I just… I'm going to have to bear that in mind."

He nodded and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek, running it down her neck to the top of her chest. "If you need a reminder, perhaps you should remember you're wearing this." He said, curling his trailing finger to the silver chain on her neck, where the pendant that held the coin he gave her many years ago was settled. He then took her hand, lifting it up, and kissing the rings that held her engagement ring, as well as their wedding band. "Or this."

She nodded and smiled up to him, kissing his lips and hugging him again, before letting him go to turning to their companions. Solona and Dorian were smiling at them, admiring the visible proof of their admiration and love for each other, while Cassandra and Cole were looking away, with the latter hiding his face under his hat. "I'm sorry about that. I'm… better now."

"I should like to hope so." Dorian said, chuckling, "Having a steamy make-out session in the middle of the Fade would definitely make anyone feel better." The mage sighed as he turned around again, intending to walk, "Maker knows how much I want to make-out with Maxwell now. Come on, we'd better find Ser Alistair already."

Cassandra chuckled as Alex moved to the front of their group again, holding on to Cole's hand as Cullen walked beside her with his arm around her shoulder, "Missing your paramour already, Ser Pavus?"

The mage laughed as he flourished a hand in her direction, "As much as you miss our dear Daylen, I'm sure. So the faster we finish this, the faster you'll make kissy faces with him."

Cassandra's face turned red in embarrassment as Cullen and Alex laughed out loudly, continuing their journey through the Fade.


	10. Chapter 9

"This was the place."

Alex and her party stopped at a clearing, where she had remember the place where the gigantic Nightmare demon loomed before, a massive, deformed creature that looked like a gigantic spider with maggots coming out of the various holes in its body. At the memory of the ghastly creature, she shivered violently, and Cullen pressed her closer to his side, and Cole's hand tightened on hers.

Solona came forward, looking around, "This is… where you left him?"

She nodded, pointing in front of them. The place where the Rift led to Adamant Fortress… the rift they exited several months ago, was closed, revealing instead another pathway that continued onwards. Cole had let go of her for a moment, looking around, as if he was sensing something. And he did, stiffening a little when a bright green spirit seemed to drift in front of them, first as a ball of a greenish wisp before turning into the shape of a man, armored with a helm on its head.

"He… hello." The boy said nervously, and the spirit seemed to look at him, tilting its head.

"Mortals? In the Fade?" The spirit spoke, a deep manly voice echoing through the din, "A most dangerous thing… mortals in the Fade…"

"What are you, spirit?" Cassandra said, not unsheathing her sword, as the spirit didn't seem to be particularly interested in harming them.

The spirit tilted its head again as it turned to Cassandra, before looking at Cole again, "Faith and compassion… friends that fight together. It is a good partnership." It shifted a bit as if it were straightening its shoulders, "I am a Spirit of Valor."

Solona blinked a little, "I met a Spirit of Valor during my Harrowing… eleven years ago. Are you the same spirit?"

The Spirit of Valor shook its head, "There are many of us, traveling the Fade… various spirits that embody various traits… such as your friends." He pointed at Cassandra and Cole, "I was here as a mortal's bravery summoned me. It was a most glorious, if not bloody, battle."

"A mortal?!" Solona exclaimed, and she pushed forward so that she directly faced the Spirit, "Was it a man, with blond hair and a Warden's armor?"

"A man it is." The spirit said, and it looked down at Solona, "A most brave, fearless, sacrificing man. He fought off the Nightmare demon by himself and made it run away, and endured the pain of his wounds. I hope he has survived such a beating. Very few mortals possess the courage he had."

Solona raised her panicked eyes to Alex, and she came forward, "The man… his name is Alistair. He is our friend, and this woman's husband…" She said, pointing at Solona, "Please, honorable spirit, I ask that you lead us to him, if he really is alive."

The spirit seemed to think of her request for a moment, before nodding a little, "I still sense his courage here in the Fade. Very well, I will lead you to him, but first…" The spirit said, and they blinked when it suddenly produced a sword out of thin air, glowing green. "I will test your mettle. If your heart is true, and you truly wish to see the man you seek alive, then you will duel me. Show me the bravery that is in your heart… Commander."

Everyone in the party blinked, before they turned their eyes to Cullen, who was looking at the spirit in shock, "Me? Why me?"

"The others have already passed their test a long time ago, in a ritual you call your 'Harrowing'." The spirit said, pointing at Alex, Solona and Dorian, "While these two are touched by spirits they embody… faith and compassion. I can sense it in all of them. But your spirit, ser knight, has not been tested. I sense much fear and doubt in you. Duel me. Show me just how stalwart your will is to find your friend."

Cullen looked up at the spirit, and then down at Alex, who seemed just as confused as he was. He then turned to Solona, who nodded back at him. He sighed as he looked up at the spirit, "And what are the rules of this duel?"

"We battle until I am convinced that you really wish to see your friend." The Spirit of Valor said, "If you do not convince me, I will slay you. Are these rules understood?"

Cullen blinked again, " _Slay_ me? You're saying that you're going to kill me if you think I am not brave enough?"

The Spirit of Valor readied his stance, the greenish sword glinting, "There is doubt in you, I can sense it. You believe the man you seek is dead, and your efforts are for naught. Your will is weakened by the fear of the demons that plagued you once before. Duel me… fight me… show your companions what you believe."

Solona raised her accusing eyes at him, and he felt guilty. He didn't want Solona to know, but he really did doubt that Alistair was still alive. He joined the venture mainly for protecting Alex, but at Solona's gaze, he grit his teeth and unsheathed his sword and shield, making Alex clutch at her chest in fear. "Fine then. Bring it on, spirit."

* * *

"Cullen!"

Alex exclaimed as the Spirit of Valor charged, its sword drawn, and Cullen raised his shield to deflect its attack. The Spirit of Valor was strong, much stronger than she had thought, and she could see Cullen gritting his teeth at the spirit's strength. He flung his sword to force the spirit's sword away, before thrusting with his right hand to deliver a blow with his sword.

Her hands clasped together in an action of prayer. _Maker, please… keep him safe,_ she prayed ardently, _I don't want to lose him. Please, I beg you…_

Solona stood beside her and crossed her arms, watching the two fighters as they parried and thrust, trying to find an opening to hurt their opponent. The templar in Cullen was still present, his technique in fighting almost as similar as that of Alistair's, since her husband was trained as a templar before he was a Warden. He kept his shield low, enough to see his opponent in his sights, but high enough to deflect the spirit's attack.

"Sister…" Alex muttered to her, and she looked at her, "Is there any way we can stop this?"

Solona shook her red head, the shade similar to that of Alex's, although the curls were braided and rolled into two buns at her nape, "No. I am sorry, Alex. But he needs this. He needs to prove that he is determined to find Alistair."

"Why does he have to prove it to the Spirit of Valor?" Alex told her, worry tightening her throat, "He survived the massacre in Kinloch Hold, and he fought against Knight Commander Meredith. He fought beside me in Haven and at Adamant. What other proof of his bravery does this spirit need?!"

Solona exhaled, "He doesn't need to prove his bravery to the Spirit. He already knows he is valorous and courageous."

Alex blinked as she looked at her eldest sister, "To who then?"

"He needs to prove it to me."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise, and she seethed at her, "To _you?!_ Hasn't he proven himself enough to _you?!_ He kept me safe, he saved me many times, he loved me, married me and even had a daughter with me! You yourself told him he has become braver!"

Solona shook her head as she looked up at Alex, "We know he is courageous, sister. He is one of the bravest men I've ever met. But the spirit… it sensed that his will to find Alistair is weak. He is here for _you_ , but he does not believe that Alistair can be saved. That's why the spirit is fighting him."

Alex raised her eyes to Cullen, who was knocked back by the Spirit's blow, stumbling backward a little. The spirit was inexhaustible, while he was already panting, tired from the fight.

"Your will is still weak." The spirit said, "You do not believe. You do not think that the man you wish to rescue is alive."

He looked up at Solona, who was still looking angrily at him, as if she was the Spirit herself, wanting to see proof that he would fight hard to find Alistair alive. He looked back at the spirit, "You already told us he is alive!"

"Yes. But you do not believe he will remain so… you believe him dead, by the time you reach him." The spirit said, not menacingly, but it swung its sword. "Your faith in the man's bravery is weak."

"No!" Cullen said as he swung his sword against the Spirit, who countered it again as he attacked, "Ser Alistair is a brave man! He will not fall so easily!"

Cullen growled as he charged again, using his shield as a first blow. The spirit countered it, but Cullen moved quickly, getting the spirit by the side with his sword. Alex saw the spirit take the hit, although it did not cry out in pain, as it does not feel it. With effort, her husband charged again, deflecting the spirit's downward strike with his shield, before he released a flurry of strong blows and pushing the point of his sword forward, driving the blade into the spirit's chest, where its heart would be if he had possessed a physical body.

"Enough." The spirit said, stepping back as it lowered its sword, and Cullen breathed out as he lowered his sword and shield. Alex rushed forward and grasped at him, to make sure he wasn't hurt, and she ran a hand at the sweat that covered his brow. Cullen looked down at her, relieved that the spirit has stopped the fight. He lowered his head so that their foreheads met, and he breathed again.

"I sense your strength with your last blows, Commander." The Spirit of Valor said, its blade vanishing, "You fight like a man who would fight to the death with courage, like a man who still believes in the importance of valiance in this world. You fight, even though there is doubt in you, but you swallow it down, and hope for the best. Sometimes, bravery does not mean that you would wield a sword, but rather that you would keep moving forward, even when you yourself have doubts."

"Thank you." Cullen whispered out, and he sheathed his sword and shield.

"I will accompany you." The spirit said, and they all looked at it, "I will show you the path he took. He was injured when he fought the Nightmare. But he is brave enough to carry on, just as you are. Come, it is this way."

The spirit returned to the form of a wisp, floating forward to lead the way, and Dorian let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker for the Harrowing, then. If all spirits did the same test to me, I don't think I would have passed."

Cullen put his arm around Alex as they started walking again, regaining his strength, and Alex grinned at Dorian, "You? The fabulous pariah is uncertain of his mettle? Perish the thought. You're braver than most mages I've known, Dorian."

The Tevinter mage laughed, "Shows what you know about me, Alex. But I digress. Come, let us follow the spirit and find Ser Alistair."

Alex nodded and Cole grasped her hand again, giving her a gentle squeeze as Dorian and Cassandra walked on ahead behind the spirit, but as Alex passed by Solona, she scowled at her, "I hope to the Maker that you have enough proof of my husband's will to find Ser Alistair, Solona."

But Solona smiled, so brightly and with tears in her eyes, "I do now, sister." She said as she raised her grateful eyes at Cullen, "I do now."


	11. Chapter 10

The spirit continued to float down the path, with Alex and her party behind them. The scenery of the Fade had not changed, but she and Cole knew that the path was different. Cullen had his strength returned, walking alongside her with his hand on his sword, wary of demons, and Cole remained clinging to her. Cassandra was also on alert, her hand on her sword pommel, but Dorian seemed relaxed, as if he was at home in the Fade. But the Tevinter mage blinked when he saw what seemed to be a full length mirror, broken with its shards by its feet. He stood in front of them and looked up at it, "What… are these?"

"They are called eluvians." Alex said as she stood beside him, looking at the cracked and darkened mirror. "They're relics left behind by the ancient elves. They're like… portals, each opening a doorway to another place, or even another dimension."

"Ah… I remember." Dorian said as he crossed his arms, putting one hand under his chin, "I believe Corypheus was looking for the same thing back in the Arbor Wilds, yes? And it's broken?"

She nodded, "Morrigan told me that each eluvian required a key to open, and that some have grown dark and useless when they're corrupted and broken from the other side."

"I remember the Crossroads." Cassandra said as she stood near them, "So these mirrors… some of them could send you into the Fade directly?"

"Yes, they could. That's why Corypheus wanted them." Alex said as Dorian looked around, beyond another path that intercepted the road they were taking. But she turned around when the man seemed to gasp, "Is that…?"

"What?" Alex said as she stood beside Dorian, peering down the path, but she blinked when she saw the reflection of a person inside what seemed to be an intact eluvian, clad in a fur-collared coat and metallic breeches… with a bald head and pointed ears.

"NO!" Alex shouted as she ran, heading for the eluvian, causing Dorian and Cassandra to blink and run after her. "Alex!" Solona shouted as she followed her sister, and Cullen followed as well, leaving the Spirit of Valor to stop and wait for them.

"Solas!" Alex called out as she ran, but the intact eluvian was starting to dim, "SOLAS!"

The mirror darkened black as she reached it, and Alex slapped a hand against it, hoping that it would still open, but she cursed when she realized that the elf's reflection had disappeared. Cassandra and Dorian caught up with her just as she grit her teeth and raised her arms, but the eluvian remained black.

"What's going on?" Cullen said as he and Solona neared, and he watched as Alex squinted and raised her arms again, as if she was trying to use her magic to open the mirror.

"I saw Solas' reflection here, Cullen!" Alex said as she raised her hands again, her fingers spreading, "He was here! I swear it!"

"Solas…?" Cassandra asked, "Does this mean… he is in control of this eluvian?"

Alex huffed as she lowered her arms, and she gazed at the mirror hopelessly, "I can't open it. I thought the Well could open it, but…"

Solona reached out and touched the mirror, "But you said that each eluvian required a key didn't you? That means Solas has the key for this one."

"Perhaps he does." Cullen said as he looked up at the black mirror, "Were you hoping that you could open it yourself, since you drank from the Well and opened the eluvian at the Temple of Mythal?"

Alex ran a hand on her face, "I had hoped it would be like… like a master key or something." She said as she sighed, "But I guess this eluvian had a different key."

"But what was Solas doing here?" Cassandra asked her, "You said he left you the moment we defeated Corypheus."

"He did." Alex said as she stepped back from the mirror, "I… I don't know why he was here. But he took great interest with the eluvians when he was with us. But as for what he plans for them, I don't know. I don't understand why he left us, even now." She turned towards Cole, who was looking at the mirror as well, "Cole, do you sense him? Did he come through here? Can you reach him?"

The boy bent his head and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Cole. But with your gift, I fear that you might see the path I now must walk in solitude forever…"

Alex blinked at the way Cole spoke, and she realized that the elf was speaking through _him._ She held her breath as the boy continued, his hands slack at his sides, "This fate is mine alone. Indeed, I would not wish it on an enemy, much less someone that I once cared for. Though you reach out in compassion, I must insist that you _forget._ "

Cole startled, standing up straight, his eyes opening with a snap, causing Alex to jolt as well. His eyes swung side to side, as if he can't remember where he was or what he was doing. As he looked down at Alex, his eyes wide in confusion, but he spoke, "I'm… what were we talking about? I'm ready to help people when you are."

She blinked in surprise as she looked up at the boy, "You mean you don't… Cole, I was asking you to look for Solas. If he came from this mirror. You… you've forgotten?"

The boy looked surprised as he looked up at the mirror, "Solas was here? But he left us didn't he?"

Alex groaned out in frustration as Cassandra let out a disgusted noise again. It seemed that Solas used Cole's own gift against him, making him forget what was happening a few moments ago. But she couldn't help but wonder as to _how_ the elf was able to make the boy forget, as she thought it was only spirits who could do such a thing. But then again, Solas did help her with her Mark, the first time she had it. And she knew that as an apostate and as an elf with knowledge, perhaps he had gained the power to make other people forget him as well.

She sighed as she took the boy's hand again, giving it a light squeeze. "It's okay, Cole. Come on, let's go back to looking for Alistair."

Cassandra scowled and headed back to where the Spirit of Valor remained floating, with Dorian and Solona trailing behind her. Cole looked up at the Seeker, looking slightly confused and guilty, "Did I… did I do something wrong?"

She smiled up reassuringly as she patted the boy's hand, heading back with her companions, "No. You didn't do anything wrong, Cole. Don't worry."

"But… are you sure you saw Solas, Alex?" Cullen said as he walked beside her, "Are you quite sure that it's him? Could it be a trick of the Fade?"

Alex blinked at the flood of memories, dating back almost a year and a half-before, when she spoke to Solas back when they were in Haven. The elf had smiled at her then, a small mysterious smile that he often did when he was being cryptic. "It is the Fade." She muttered out to her husband as she looked back in the darkened eluvian, remembering the words the elf had told her once, "They are all real."


	12. Chapter 11

They continued on, walking the winding path, with the wisp-formed Spirit of Valor in front of them. They had encountered a few more Fear demons as they journeyed, but with Cullen present, Alex was able to fight normally again, as she could see the real form of her husband nearby, protecting her with his shield. Solona had opted to remain silent, gazing around their surroundings, hoping to find a sign of Alistair.

But after a few moments and disposing of a group of Fear demons, Solona gasped, making Alex look at her as she ran to the side, and bending over a boulder. As Alex neared, her older sister pointed at the rock. "Look… here."

Alex's eyes followed Solona's fingers as it ran down the surface of a rough rock, seeing what seemed to be a notch on the hard surface.

Cullen bent over beside Solona and looked at it, "A mark… made by a sword?"

She straightened and looked around, "He must've fought some demons here, too. And he killed one of them in this rock." She looked at Cole and the Spirit of Valor, "Can you sense him? Is he close?"

"He is nearby… and unwell." The Spirit of Valor said, and Cole assented the statement by nodding and pointing to the left. "He's wandering… wounded, weary, wan and weakened. He could feel the gathering dark before his eyes, and he thinks of a rose… wilting, withering … he could feel himself fading…"

Solona's eyes widened in fear as she ran ahead, towards the direction Cole was pointing at, and Alex and the others followed her through another winding path again. She looked up to see a tall rock formation in front of them, the path winding towards its rear, and she could see a familiar greenish glow. "There is a Rift there! That could be our way out!"

"Alistair!" Solona started shouting desperately, "ALISTAIR!"

"Solona?"

Solona stopped so suddenly that Alex collided with her from behind, and Cullen collided with his wife as well, and he grasped her waist to make sure she didn't fall. They looked around, hearing the faint voice, and the Warden turned her head frantically in search of Alistair.

"Over here!" Cassandra called out, pointing to a boulder, and Alex saw a dark brown boot amidst the din, and so did Solona, and they rushed forward towards the boulder, peeking around it to see Alistair on his back, holding on to his side, with a nasty gash on his forehead, the coat tails of his Warden uniform singed and his silverite armor stained with dirt.

"Solona?!" Alistair gasped out in surprise at the sight of them, and he struggled to sit up, "Maker's breath… Solona…!"

Solona let out a cry of relief as she surged forward, her arms wrapping frantically around Alistair's neck, while the man wrapped his other arm around her, burying his face on her shoulder. Alex stood back with Cullen, smiling a little, as Alistair peppered Solona's face and head with kisses. The way he grasped Solona's hair showed his relief as well as how much he had missed his wife.

"Solona…" Alistair said, and Alex spotted several tears of happiness from the man's eyes, "What… what are you doing here?! How did you…"

Solona separated from him and kissed his mouth, effectively stopping his question, before separating, "I saw your shield. You threw it across a Rift, didn't you? I saw it in the Approach and I brought to Alex. I knew you weren't dead."

Alistair looked up at Alex, who was smiling down at him, and with tears watering his eyes, he reached out a hand at her. Alex bit her lip in an effort not to cry in relief, and she grasped his hand. But Alistair pulled at her, making her kneel beside him and her sister, and he kissed her temple as he hugged her.

"Thank you, sister-in-law." Alistair said in gratitude, and Solona went forward and kissed her sister's head as well. "I didn't expect you'd come back for me. Thank you."

Alex leaned back and smiled at him, "It's Solona you should thank. She convinced me that you were still alive after she showed me your shield. We had doubts you were still here, in truth."

Alistair laughed, "Oh believe me, a few moments more and I would've been dead. I feel like it anyway." He cringed as he put his hand on his rib, causing Solona to look in alarm at him. "You're injured!"

"Broke a rib, I think." Alistair said as Solona made him lean back, and he didn't stop her as she removed his armor and unbuttoned his shirt, only to see a huge nasty bruise on his left side, coloring his skin black and blue. "And also, I might have sprained my ankle."

Alex nodded and bent over his leg as Dorian moved to Alistair's head, laying his hands near the man's wound on his forehead. "Brace yourself, Ser Alistair. This might sting." The Tevinter said as his hands glowed with magic, and Alistair seethed, both from having his wounds treated, but also as Alex pulled off his boot to see his right foot, seeing the swelling.

"How did you sprain your ankle, brother-in-law?" Alex asked as she healed him with her magic.

"I climbed up on one of the rock formations, trying to find another Rift to exit through." Alistair said, groaning in relief as his ankle and his rib was mended. "I saw the one nearby, but a bunch of demons attacked me, and I slipped off a bit as I was coming down."

"Yes. We saw the place where you killed them." Solona said as she finished healing her husband, and she nodded in approval. The rib had returned to its proper place in his chest, but there was still a bit of bruising. "I'm going to have to finish healing you once we get to Skyhold."

Alistair nodded, and he grunted as Solona helped him up, putting his arm around her shoulder so he could stand. When he did, he saw Cullen, Cassandra and Cole, and he smiled at the Commander. "Commander Cullen, I'm surprised to see you here. I'm glad you allowed Solona and Alex to look for me."

Cullen grinned as he held out a hand and Alistair shook it, "Stubbornness runs in the Amell family, it seems. Solona convinced me to allow Alex to look for you. But I couldn't let her go through it alone. I intend to protect my wife from the demons, so here I am."

Alistair blinked, "Wife? So you two are married now?" He laughed a little as Alex and Cullen nodded, "The things we do for love, eh? I'd congratulate you, if I could, but with my rib, I don't think I could hug you both properly." But he sobered as he looked at them, "But I am afraid returning to the Waking World is the least of our problems. The Nightmare demon… it's still here."

Alex blinked in shock, and Cole trembled visibly. "Yes, I can sense it." The boy said, wringing his hands and hiding his face under his hat again. "It's weaker, waning, wicked but watching. It knows we are here… it is waiting."

"It knows that we're here. And it knows that the Rift close by is where we plan to escape." Alistair said, nodding at the boy and Alex, "There are no other Rifts we can go through, since Alex has closed majority of it. I was lucky enough to throw my shield through, but it knocked me back before I could exit." He pointed at his ribs, where Alex surmised was where the Nightmare demon had gotten him.

Solona looked at her worriedly, "What do we do, sister?"

Alex looked up at her husband, who looked back at her in return, uncertain of what to do. He had known of the Nightmare demon's form, as she had recalled the story to him in her report a year ago, the first time they had come through the Fade. She could see his furrowed brows, as if he was thinking deeply, before he raised his eyes up to Cole, who was looking at him strangely. When their gazes met, Cole blinked, and a small smile lifted his lips. "Yes… that could work." The boy said.

"What could work?" Dorian asked, and Cullen raised a hand, telling everyone to come near him.

"I have an idea." Cullen said, bending to a knee, and they all formed a circle around him as his military prowess took over and he discussed his plan.


	13. Chapter 12

" **Ahh… so you have returned. The little girl who wished for her memories."**

Alex and her party looked up at the Nightmare demon, still in the form of a large spider with crawling maggots on its body, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Cole gave her hand a light squeeze behind her, and she growled, "Yes. We are back. And we're here to finish you off."

The demon laughed deeply, **"I see you still suffer from delusions of grandeur, child. I am a Nightmare… a demon that feeds off the fearful dreams of mortals in the Waking World. And after what Corypheus has done the past year, people still have bad dreams about their ordeal. You can never truly destroy me, child. Not while the mortals still dream."**

"Perhaps not." Alex said as she raised her staff, "But we can kill you long enough to go through that Rift behind you."

" **Once is never enough for you, it seems."** The demon said, laughing again as it looked at Alistair, **"Do you truly wish having companions would be enough to kill me, Warden? They left you behind. How can you be sure that they will not do so again?"**

Alistair straightened, the anger and adrenaline in his body pushing him to the limit that he ignored his injuries, and he raised his sword and a new shield that Alex gave to him, bearing the mark of the Wardens, "I'm not. But if they fought this hard to find me again, I'll damn well fight harder to return back to Thedas with them."

"Enough talk!" Solona cried out to the demon, "This ends here, demon!"

The group huddled together as they raised their weapons, and Cullen muttered out softly, "Remember the plan. Don't get hit. We can do this."

Alex inhaled as the demon let out a monstrous roar, just as Cullen, Cassandra and Alistair charged, and Cole unsheathed his daggers before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Alex quickly casted a barrier on her husband and her companions, and Solona created flashes of lightning as Dorian burned the demon's legs with fire. The Nightmare demon growled out loudly in anger, thrashing its massive legs and its pincers, trying to find one particular person to attack. But with three warriors simultaneously hacking at its legs, it couldn't focus on one particular ally, so it merely stamped and attacked randomly.

The group fought hard, all of them dodging and attacking the Nightmare, confusing it in pain. But as Alex casted a barrier on her husband and tried to cast another spell, the demon saw that she was within its range. With a triumphant roar, it flung out its leg, getting Alex in the shoulder and launching her into the air, before she fell down heavily on a hard rock.

"ALEX!" Cullen cried out in despair, "Solona! Now!"

Solona raised her hands, and a strong gust of wind blew around them like a tempest. Alistair and Cullen positioned their shields lower to the ground, just as Cole reappeared again. The boy ran swiftly, stepping on the shields of the two men, and they launched the boy through the air just as Dorian quickly casted a Blizzard spell on the Nightmare's legs, freezing them solid. Cole was hefted even higher with the help of Solona's spell, and the boy fell, daggers first, directly on the Nightmare's numerous eyes. He began stabbing out all of its eyes, just as Cassandra casted her skill, Blessed Blades, and she and Cullen ran their swords through the length of the demon's body, effectively causing it to crumble to the floor and dissipate into a greenish mist.

"Alex!" They all cried out as they headed to her, and Cullen sheathed his sword and shield to reach out for his wife. But he gasped when he saw red, blossoming from her shoulder and dripping to the ground, where the demon had pierced her.

"There is no time." A voice said behind them, and they looked up to see the wisp that was the Spirit of Valor, "The Nightmare will return. Go through the Rift now, if that is your intent."

"But Alex…" Cullen said helplessly, but Alex gasped out in pain as she clung to his armor, "Cullen… we have… to go…"

He grit his teeth and growled, "Very well. Hang on to me, darling." He said as he lifted her into his arms, making her cry out in pain and bite her lip. He turned towards their companions, "Head for the Rift now!"

They all started running, heading to the Rift, with Cole leading the way. Cullen carried Alex as gently as he could as he ran, and he could feel the warmth of her blood on his arm. But he stopped when he neared the Rift, turning to look back at the wisp that is the Spirit of Valor. "Thank you, spirit. I am in your debt."

The wisp remained hovering as it answered, "There is no such debt. You have done well, Commander. Now go."

Cullen nodded, and he headed towards the Rift, leaving the Fade and returning to the Waking World.

But as his legs hit solid ground, he was shocked when another demon fell down dead, smelling of burnt flesh and blood. He looked up to see Alex's brother, Daylen, as well as Enchanter Fiona, as well a tall, lanky elf, clad in black leather, with white hair, dark skin and olive green eyes. The elf sheathed a massive broadsword at his back, and as he neared, Cullen saw markings on his skin. The elf's face was vaguely familiar, but he was more worried with Alex. He bent down at her just as she raised her hand, and with an effort, she opened up her hand, causing her Mark to flare green and closing the Rift behind them.

"Alex?" Cullen said, and Solona and Dorian bent over her to cast healing spells on her injury, "Darling, are you…?"

"We… have to go." Alex winced as her wound healed, but the blood she had lost from her injury caused her to grow pale. "We… need to get back to… Adamant… close the… Rift…"

"Sister, you need to rest." Daylen admonished her, as he too was pale with fear at his younger sister's hurts. "Closing the Rift can wait…"

But Alex struggled in Cullen's arms, "No…! Bull… the Chargers… I need to close the Rift!"

Cullen looked up in desperation at Solona, and she shook her head, "We've closed the wound, but she still lost a lot of blood. She's faint, and I don't know if her heart can take it."

The silver-haired elf neared them, holding two leashed horses. "I can lead you to Adamant, Commander. But we must move. If the Inquisitor has closed the Rift here, there is a chance that the Nightmare demon might head to the one on Adamant and attempt to leave the Fade from there."

Cullen grit his teeth in anger, before looking down at Alex, who had grown pale, her bright emerald eyes glazed and barely opening. He growled as he held her, lifting her up again and heading to the horses, "You'd better make sure you're still alive when this is over, wife."

Alex smiled weakly, "I'll do my best, husband."

Daylen carried Alex in his arms as Cullen seated himself on the saddle, before taking her again and positioning her as comfortable as possible in front of him. The elf had gotten another horse and swiftly sat, as Cullen turned towards the rest of them. "Solona, Cassandra, see to it that you heal and feed Ser Alistair in the tents. Dorian, Cole… you're with me to Adamant Fortress."

"Cullen!" Solona cried out to him as Alistair leaned against Cassandra and Dorian and Cole got on their horses. He looked back at her as she touched his leg, "Please… be careful."

Cullen nodded curtly, as he spurred his horse forward, with Dorian and Cole doing the same, as the elf led them towards the direction of Adamant Fortress.

He could hear the fighting from miles away, seeing the familiar horned-form of Iron Bull, and Krem's shield. But he also noticed that Stitches couldn't be found, and that a familiar mage was casting spells as desire demons poured from the Rift, flying from it and shrieking high pitched screams.

The mage… Alex's second cousin, Marian Hawke, turned around and spotted them after releasing a flurry of ice against the demons. "Cullen! Alex?" She asked in shock at the sight of her pale relative, "What happened to her?!"

The silver-haired elf dismounted and unsheathed his sword, "Later! Clear the demons so she could seal the Rift!"

Marian's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but she turned around to fight the demons as Dorian and Cole helped Cullen off his horse, and carrying Alex, who was slowly losing her consciousness. As Dorian laid Alex back in Cullen's arms, he quickly drew out his staff and helped the Chargers, casting fire against the demons as Cole remained behind, standing between the two and the fighting, protecting them should any demons came close. One of them had the misfortune to do so, and the boy planted his daggers directly into the demon's head and chest.

"It's darkening… dimming…you must hurry!" Cole told the Chargers, and they fought more vigorously than before, until finally, the demon's lay dead at their feet.

"Bull! Help me!" Cullen shouted at the Qunari, and without a word, Bull headed to him. He took Alex in his massive arms like he was cradling an infant, and ran as softly as he could towards the bridge of Adamant, where the Rift glowed green.

"Come on, boss. Wake up." Bull said gently, and Alex stirred, though her eyes were still heavily lidded, "Just one more Rift. And we're done. Come on."

"Bull…" Alex whispered as she tried to lift her head, "Cullen…?"

"I'm right here, darling." Cullen said, appearing by Bull's elbow and holding on to her left wrist, "Just one more Rift. You can do it."

"Help me…" Alex whispered, "Can't lift… my arm… too weak…"

Cullen nodded, and taking her wrist gently, he aimed it to the direction of the Rift, as he used his right arm to steady her. Alex winced, but she used the mana left in her body to cause the Mark to flare, and they watched as she closed the Rift in Adamant once and for all.

Alex exhaled, and Bull moved her so that she was in Cullen's arms again, and he sat down on the ground as he held her. She smiled weakly at him, "It is done."

He smiled gently at her as his arms tightened, "Yes. You did well, wife."

She breathed in deep, smelling the scent of the Fade and of her husband's sweat and armor, "So… tired…"

Cullen ran a hand to the top of her head as he shushed her, "Then rest, darling. We'll head home as soon as you're able. And we can see our daughter again."

Alex smiled again as she closed her eyes exhaustedly, "Alona…" She said, thinking of her daughter's emerald green eyes, her blond curls… and the world around her darkened as she was finally able to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Alex's eyes opened to see the light of the sun blocked by the roof of a tent, and she blinked for several minutes, trying to remember where she was. Everything in her body hurt, and as she moved her arms, she winced, feeling the pain her shoulder. She took a moment to catch her breath, before looking down. Somebody had given her a shirt, but underneath it was a thick and heavy bandage, swathed green with potion on her shoulder.

"Ah! Cousin! It is good to see you're awake!"

She looked up just as the flap of the tent opened up, and she saw Marianna Hawke, smiling at her, looking like a red haired angel while carrying a tray of what she smelled as lamb stew and bread. Immediate behind her was an elf, tall and lithe, wearing spiky leather black armor. She blinked at the sight of the elf, as he looked rather extraordinary, with dark skin, shockingly white hair, and white markings that traveled down his arms, his neck and reaching his chin.

At the sight of Alex gawking at her companion, Hawke smiled again as she neared her cousin and laid the tray on a small stool beside her cot, "Alex, I'd like you to meet Fenris. He was with me during my time in Kirkwall. He is… a very important person in my life."

Fenris bowed a little, and at Hawke's words, Alex looked up at her, "Oh… so he's… ahh… it is an honor to meet you, Fenris."

"As it is with you, Inquisitor Trevelyan." Fenris said, his deep voice matched with a small smile, "I will leave you with your cousin for a moment. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss. I'll tell your husband you are awake. He would be very eager to see you."

Alex smiled up at him as he bowed again, and he turned and exited the tent. The moment he was gone, Alex gathered her energy and smacked Hawke's arm, drawing a surprised look from her cousin's face. "Sweet Maker, cousin! Where did you find an elf as hot as that?!"

Hawke blinked, before she laughed out, "Well, actually, he found me. But it's a long story. But he's been my friend during the entire time I was in Kirkwall, and he's helped me a lot. Cullen met him there, too, when we fought Knight Commander Meredith during the Rebellion." Hawke's fair skin turned pink, "We had… some history, some years ago. He was actually waiting for me in Weisshaupt when I left Skyhold a year ago."

"But Anders…" Alex said, but Hawke shook her head.

"Is dead. For several years." Hawke said as she took a spoon and lifted the stew, "I… I think I've mourned for him long enough. Fenris… he… he helped me become happy again… despite appearances."

Alex stared hard at her cousin, and she could see the contentment in her face as well. The dark lines under her eyes were gone, and she smiled much more often, too. The morose Hawke that was left behind upon Ander's death was slowly fading, and although she didn't know what exactly this Fenris did to help her, she was glad for it. She smiled at Hawke again, "Then I'm glad you found happiness again, cousin."

Hawke smiled warmly as she raised a spoonful of the soup to her mouth and Alex sipped it, groaning in relief at the warmth of the soup on her throat. "There were days when I thought I wouldn't be. But Varric was right. Since Ander's death, I changed… for the worse. And when Fenris found me in Weisshaupt, he convinced me to try again. And I did." She laughed a little, "Varric called him the angsty Tevinter elf, but… he has his moments…"

The flap of the tent opened again, and three faces looked at her in relief. Hawke set aside the soup on the table just as Solona ran towards her sister's side and embraced her from the side of the bed as Alistair and Cullen stood by her feet, smiling widely at her.

"Thank the Maker, you're alright!" Solona said in relief as her arms wound around Alex's neck, and she smiled as she patted her older sister's shoulder, "You had me worried!"

"Solona, you know Cullen would rather die than to let anything happen to her." Marian said as she leaned back and watched them. "Well, kind of. She did get flung by demon because Cullen wasn't watching."

Cullen snorted with laughter, "You were there when we fought that Nightmare demon before, Hawke. You of all people should know how hard it is to fight a demon thrice your size with eight legs."

Hawke laughed richly, "True enough, Commander."

Solona separated from her as Alex raised her eyes at Alistair, "Brother-in-law, how are you?" She said as she raised her arms at him for a hug.

Hawke moved aside to give some room for Alistair, and the Warden bent over and gave her a gentle hug. "Battered, bruised… but damned happy to be alive, frankly." He said as he let her go, "And I'm damned happy you're alive too. Solona would've ripped me a new one if something would've happened to you during my rescue."

"That's exaggerating a little bit, Alistair." Solona said as she settled down by Alex's side. Alex grinned widely at Alistair, who mouthed out _She would_ at her, causing her to laugh out loudly before flinching as her rib hurt.

"How are you feeling, sister?" Solona said as she took Alex's hand, "Do you need more potions? Healers? Do you need another pillow?"

Hawke scoffed, but she was smiling, "Don't mother her, Solona. She's fine and alive. I was feeding her when you came in."

Alex nodded as she smiled brightly at Solona, "She's right. I'm fine, sister. A little sore, but I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"Daylen and the mages rode ahead to Skyhold." Cullen said as he watched her, "Dorian and Cole are helping some of the wounded in the fight, which included Stitches, but he will be fine. Bull is gathering up the rest of the Chargers to ride ahead to Skyhold later."

Alex sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. We're lucky to save Alistair without any casualties."

Solona smiled gratefully at Alex, "We owe that to you, sister. I do not know how to thank you. You saved my husband in a seemingly impossible task. I do not know how to repay you."

Alex shook her head and took Solona's hands in both of hers, squeezing them gently, "You do not have to thank me, Solona. I gave you the people… the resources… to find your husband. But we both know that he wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. It was your faith… your determination that found him, not me."

Solona's eyes watered with tears, and she bit her lip as she went forward and hugged her again, "Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much."

She smiled as she ran a hand down her sister's back, "You're welcome, Solona." And as the Warden drew back, she looked up at Alistair, "Well, what now? You're not going to return to Weisshaupt yet, are you?"

Alistair grinned, "Heading directly to Weisshaupt? After all this? Maker, no! I'm in desperate need of a vacation." Solona laughed out loudly, "No, I'm thinking that we're going to stay with you all in Skyhold for a bit. Then it's… well, off to find a cure for the Calling again, I guess."

Hawke nodded, "Fenris and I were heading to Kirkwall, too. We could stay for a bit in Skyhold, just until you've recovered."

"So I guess that's it then." Alex said as she smiled brightly at everyone, "A family vacation, it is! Well… you guys are going to be on vacation, considering you'll be staying in _my_ home."

The four people around her laughed, "True! We'll try and not be such uncaring guests, then." Solona said, before she sighed and patted her knee under the sheets, "Well, if we're going to head to Skyhold, then I suggest you rest. You can't go home while you're still injured." She looked up at Cullen, "Cullen, as husband-on-duty, you're required to feed your wife the soup Hawke gave her. We'll be heading out for a bit to talk with the others."

Cullen nodded as he straightened, and Hawke, Alistair and Solona bent over and gave Alex a kiss. "Rest up, sister-in-law." Alistair told her as the two women headed out of the tent, "I owe you a pint when we get back to the tavern."

Alex smiled at him and waved with her uninjured arm, and Cullen headed over to her side, taking the bowl of soup and taking a spoonful. She smiled up at him and took a sip, before she gazed up at him admiringly, "Thank you."

He shook his head as he gave her another spoonful of soup, "You do not need to thank me. I did have my doubts that Ser Alistair was alive."

"But you fought through it." Alex said, as Cullen reached over with a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth lovingly. "Even a Spirit of Valor commended your bravery. And I know we wouldn't have found Alistair if you hadn't let me come back to the Fade."

"You're my wife. Of course, I'm going to help you with whatever you need, even if I dislike it." Cullen said, grinning at her, making her smile before eating again.

Alex smiled at him luridly, biting her lip, and Cullen caught her gaze, making him turn red. She ran her hand up from his knee to his thigh, close to his crotch, making him swallow. "Well… what if I say that I have a … _different_ need?"

At this, Cullen's gaze became heated as he raised the bowl of soup, "Then… I'll say you'd better finish your soup and get better, because I have a need, too."

She laughed loudly, but she nodded as her husband raised another spoonful to her lips, "Oh, Maker, we need a vacation, husband."

Cullen chuckled as he lowered the spoon, and put his hand over hers, giving her a gentle squeeze, "You know, I've actually been thinking of that. Ser Alistair and Solona wanted to spend their vacation in Skyhold, right? And so does Hawke and Ser Fenris?" Alex nodded, "Well, I was just thinking… since your siblings and your cousin are staying over, maybe we should let them baby-sit Alona while we head for our honeymoon… to Rivain."

Alex stared at him for moment, and seeing that he was serious, she smiled brightly at him, squeezing his hand in return, the bands of her wedding and engagement rings sparkling in the morning light. "I would like that very much, husband."


	15. Chapter 14

"SISTER!"

She grinned as her horse stopped by the gates of Skyhold, and she immediately dismounted just as Cullen laughed and stopped his horse behind hers. She ran, red hair trailing in the wind just as Solona, Daylen and Maxwell opened their arms, and she collided with them in a tangle of limbs.

"Welcome home!" Solona said as she let go of her sister happily, and Cullen stood behind her and shook the Warden's hand, just as Alistair, Cassandra and Dorian approached. Solona let go of her and leaned back, looking at her sister, "Maker's breath, you got tan! Look at you! You're half-way to looking like Rivaini pirate!"

"Well, all the better. Now I can discern the difference between you two just from your skin." Alistair said as Alex reached over and hugged him. "Enjoyed Rivain, did you? I could tell."

"It was marvelous." Alex assented as she hugged Cassandra and Dorian, "Thank you for staying the month, Solona… Alistair."

Solona waved a hand, "Think nothing of it. It was great spending time with my niece. She's a lovely girl. Varric sent over a letter telling us you stopped over at Kirkwall to close a few Rifts that had appeared there, and one of my Wardens in Amaranthine had told us that you stopped by as well and that you were heading home. Perhaps you met him? His name is Nathaniel Howe."

Alex thought for a moment as Cullen shook hands with everyone, "Oh, yes! I remember. He asked that you send a letter soon on where you intend to go, by the way."

"We will, once we're ready to leave." Alistair said as he put an arm around Solona, and she held his hand. "But you must be tired. We'll help unload your carriage, but I think Josephine had been waiting for your arrival. She's set up a small banquet in the throne room."

"Where is Alona?" Alex asked, as she was anxious to hold her daughter after being away for a month.

Maxwell pointed up the tower, where their bedroom was, "Hawke settled her for a nap a few hours ago. She'll bring her down once she's awaken, I'm sure. You'd best head to the throne room. You don't want dinner to grow cold."

Alex nodded as he, Daylen and Alistair headed over to the carriage trailing behind them. They headed over to the castle, stopping and saying hello to Bull, the Chargers and Sera (who hugged her a little too tightly), as well as some of the other people in Skyhold. As they got up the stairs, Blackwall and Scout Harding greeted them, bowing as they approached.

"Welcome back, Inquisitor… Commander." Blackwall said as he straightened and he shook hands with Cullen.

"Ser Blackwall, I trust training has gone smoothly?" Cullen said as he and Alex settled at the head of the banquet, and the rest of their companions sat down, eager to talk to her and to eat dinner.

Blackwall nodded, "Better than you'd expect. There were a few people who helped in the training." And he pointed at Alistair and Solona, "The Wardens were kind enough to teach their training, and the Lady Hawke and Ser Fenris helped as well. Our soldiers are becoming very talented because of them."

"That is good to hear." Cullen said as one of the servants filled his glass with wine, and Alex downed a glass of water, as their trip home rather parched her throat. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Plenty more, in fact." Dorian said as he put his hands together and put them under his chin, his elbows resting on the table, "We'll be… leaving Skyhold, for a moment, at least. Maxwell and I will be heading to Tevinter."

Alex perked up and looked at him, "What? Why?"

Dorian flourished a hand, "A friend of mine had written recently… Maevaris Telani, a magister. She said that with Corypheus forming the Venatori, there have been rumours of creating a civil war in Tevinter in order to return it to its former glory. She's forming a new group, called the Lucerni, to combat that. I had promised her aid, and she said that I might need to go to Minrathous."

"I'll be going with him… with your leave, sister." Maxwell added, and he reached over and took Dorian's hand. "Dorian and the Lucerni need as much help as they could. And with me being a Senior Enchanter in the Minrathous Circle, I could help him. Besides…" He looked over at Dorian with a grin, "As much as I loved our adventures with you, sister, I'm afraid my life is going to get dull without Dorian here."

Dorian smiled, "Of course it would be. I'm pretty sure you'll go mad without hearing my velvety voice all the time."

"In fact, I will be leaving as well." Blackwall said, and Alex looked at him, "I've found records of men from my old company, and I was thinking of going to them… talk to them, if I could. Your cousin, Hawke and her man would be heading to Kirkwall soon, and I'll be traveling with them there, as I believe one of my men lives there now. With your permission, Inquisitor."

Cassandra raised her hand, "I will be leaving as well, albeit temporarily." She said, and Daylen put an arm around her, "Daylen and I… we will be heading out to look for the lost Seekers. The truth about the Rite of Tranquility must be read by all of them. And… if the Maker is kind, I would be able to reform the Order."

Alex sighed sadly as she looked around, "Is there _anyone_ from my Inner Circle who is going to stay at all?"

Blackwall chuckled, "Well, at least you'll still have Bull, Sera, Cole and the Chargers."

Alex rolled her eyes, making the table burst into laughter, as Sera waved a turkey leg from the far end of the table, as she sat beside Bull and the Chargers, wolfing down food as much as her mouth could allow. "Oh. Lovely."

Solona looked at her and smirked, "Well, think of it this way… you'll have an entire castle to fill with little… 'Cully-wullies', as Sera might say."

At the jest, Sera snorted loudly with laughter, causing her to positively choke in her helping of mashed potatoes, and Bull thumped her back as gently as he could, but it caused her to cough harder, as the Qunari's supposedly soft strikes to her back still hurt. The whole room erupted in laughter as Hawke entered, and behind her was Fenris and Josephine. Alona lay swathed in a blanket, her emerald green eyes wide awake.

"Ah! I wondered why it was so lively." Marian said as she headed over to Alex and kissed her cheek, before smiling down at Alona, "You gave birth to an angel, cousin. She hardly cried, and she didn't give us any problems at all."

Alex's smile positively glowed as Hawke gave her daughter, placing the baby on her arms, and at the sight of Alex, Alona smiled sweetly, giggling, as if she knew that she was in the arms of her mother again. "Hello, darling." Alex said as she tickled her chin, causing Alona to giggle again, "I missed you."

"As did I." Cullen said as he reached over and kissed his daughter, "Hello, princess. Did you miss us?"

Alona blinked up at her parents and smiled, flailing her chubby, baby arms, causing the table to smile at the cuteness of it all. Josephine stepped beside Alex and bowed, and as she looked up at the Ambassador, Alex realized that Josephine looked… rather exhausted. "I am glad you have returned, Inquisitor." Josephine started, "And believe me, as much as I would like to give you a moment's reprieve to spend time with your daughter and dinner, I'm afraid I must speak with you and Commander Cullen in the War Room… immediately."

At the look on Josephine's face, Alex grew serious, and she nodded before looking back at Cullen, who nodded back at her. She looked up at Hawke, "Cousin, I'm sorry, but can you hold on to Alona for a bit longer? We just need to speak with Josephine."

Hawke blinked in surprise, but she nodded as she took the baby in her arms again, "Of course, cousin. An Inquisitor's job never ends, I suppose." She pulled on Fenris' arm, "Come on, Fenris, let's eat dinner."

The elf led Hawke to one of the chairs on the banquet table, and Josephine, Alex and Cullen headed over to Josephine's office, where the hall way to the War Room was located. As soon as they entered, Josephine sighed, before lowering her clip board on the table.

"You seem rather serious, Josephine." Alex said as she stood on the other side of the table, "Is there something wrong?"

Josephine looked up at her apologetically, "I am really sorry about this, Inquisitor. I know you want to spend some time with Alona, but I'm afraid there are some important things that you should know."

"Of course." Cullen said as he leaned over to look at the map, "Tell us."

Josephine sighed and laid before them two letters, one bearing what looked like a dwarven insignia, and another, written in curving lines made by someone who was probably Orlesian.

"We've received these two while you were gone." Josephine said, "They asked aid from the Inquisition to investigate the Frostback Basin and Orzammar. However, once you are done with both of these matters, there is… one more thing you should know."

Alex and Cullen looked up at the Ambassador, who handed them an official looking letter, bearing three insignias… the Insignia of the Chantry, of Orlais and of Ferelden. They looked up in confusion at Josephine, and her mouth thinned into a line.

"Divine Victoria won't start it until the Inquisition's various duties are over but she has… called for an Exalted Council." She said, "They are going to decide if… if the Inquisition will continue to remain… or will be disbanded."


End file.
